


Welcome home, Steven!

by mostlylapidotandstuff



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (this is my first fic on here if you can't tell), But there's a phone, Comments appreciated, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I read the wrangling guidelines mostly but I'm still not sure, I'm probably going to keep updating the tags stay tuned, Idk where they got the phone, Lapis and Peridot fuse, Lapis doesn't know how to use a phone, One Shot, Peridot still has her paint cans, Someone tell me if I'm doing this wrong, The fusion is Apatite and yeah there's a joke about food, also i have no idea how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlylapidotandstuff/pseuds/mostlylapidotandstuff
Summary: Fluffy Lapidot fic about Peridot and Lapis throwing a welcome home party for Steven at the barn. Takes place after the Wanted arc.





	Welcome home, Steven!

“Steven’s back!” screeched Pearl through the phone, tears of joy audible.

Lapis held it out away from her ear. “How do you adjust the volume on this?”

Peridot showed her, then started dancing excitedly. “Steven’s back! Steven’s back! Aren’t you relieved?”

“I guess.” Lapis began looking for the button to hang up.

“Lapis!” Peridot hung up the call for her.

“Alright, yes,” Lapis laughed. “I was worried about him.”

“See! I knew you’d admit it!”

Lapis laughed again. “You know what we haven’t done in a while?”

“What?” asked Peridot, full of excited anticipation.

“We haven’t had a party here since that human showed up!”

“We should give Steven a welcome back party!” Peridot danced a little some more. “Give me the phone! I need to invite the Crystal Gems!”

…  
That night, the gems all gathered at the barn. Amethyst began to blow up balloons and Pearl and Garnet laid out the food they had made. Pumpkin ran around excitedly, trying to play with everyone. Peridot and Lapis watched the whole thing unfold.

“Wasn’t this a good idea?” Peridot asked, grinning. “We haven’t had everyone at the barn in forever!”

The van pulled up and Connie and Greg hopped out. “Welcome to the party!” yelled Peridot.

“Thanks, Peridot.” Connie laughed and headed over to Steven. The two started talking and Steven began to describe his adventures. Pumpkin ran back to Lapis and Peridot.

“You know what this party needs?” Amethyst asked Peridot, casually eating a balloon.

“Ooh, what?” asked Peridot turning towards her excitedly.

“Some music,” Amethyst replied, eating another balloon.

“Ooh, ooh! I can play some!” Peridot ran into the barn to get her instruments. She handed some to Lapis and the two began to play.

“Wow, that sounds really good!” Steven looked up and started to dance to the music. Connie laughed and started to dance too. Soon they had fused into Stevonnie.

Peridot dropped her instruments in shock. “Steven can fuse? With humans?”

“Yep.” Stevonnie smiled.

“He can also fuse with gems,” Amethyst added. Stevonnie unfused and Steven walked over to Amethyst. “Get the music going again.”

Lapis and Peridot resumed playing. This time, Lapis played louder and harder, while Peridot backed off as she was amazed by the formation of Smoky Quartz. “Ooh! Can I try now?”

Smoky Quartz unfused and Steven walked over to Peridot. “Okay.”

Amethyst picked up Peridot’s instruments and attempted to play them. Steven and Peridot danced, to no avail.

Peridot’s shoulders slumped and Steven patted her on the back. “It’s okay. I couldn’t fuse the first time I tried, either.”

“Maybe you should start with a gem,” Lapis suggested. She walked over to Peridot, who gulped and blushed slightly. “What do you say?”

“Um, uh, okay! Wait!” Peridot ran into the barn and returned a few seconds later with paint cans on her feet. “Now I’m ready.”

Steven and Amethyst took the instruments and watched as Lapis and Peridot danced. Lapis laughed, happy to be here on Earth. She snorted as she laughed, causing Peridot to laugh too. Peridot’s laughter seemed funny as well, causing Lapis to laugh even more. The two began to laugh harder and harder until their two laughs merged into one.

Steven stopped playing, watching the fusion form in amazement. His eyes lit up. “Giant woman!”

“Actually kind of normal sized,” Amethyst pointed out.

The fusion fell to the ground, still laughing. She opened her eyes and gasped. She stood up and leapt around, about the same height as Garnet. “I did it!” she laughed, her voice sounding like Peridot’s. “No, we did,” she amended, her voice sounding more like Lapis this time.

“You did it!” Steven ran over and embraced her. “What’s your name?”

“What is our name?” she wondered. After a pause, she replied, “Apatite. I’m Apatite.”

“Ya like food?” Amethyst asked.

Apatite burst out laughing again.


End file.
